headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Italy
APPEARANCE - Italy looks like blond hair in braids to the ground, and brown tips. Blue eyes. short ears and nose. White skin. When he activates his power, he loses his hat and wears a white chefs vest. Then he wears a white baking hat and gets a mustache and goatee. His eyes turn orange. When it activates, he explodes in a orange explosion that is circular and full. It stays for 3 seconds and each 2 milliseconds spent in it deals 1 damage and burns the enemy. Every 4 seconds, he pulls out a pizza box in his right hand. Then he opens it and throws it into the air, where he slices it up in the air into 6 slices, and it falls back down and he hits each one at the enemy with a spatula. Each deals 2 damage, and if the last one hits, he has pizza on his face for 2 seconds, dealing 1 damage 4 times over time. He cannot move when he has the pizza in his face. When it is on his face, there is a sizzling sound and he is red hot. POWERS - Power #1 ( air shot ) Italy will turn normal human size with a body of a white chefs tunic. A pizza oven will appear beside him, and he will take 5 pizzas out of it and balance them on his shoulders and hand. He throws them into the air and slices them up into 30 slices. They land in his hands and he puts them in the oven. After 2 seconds of glowing hot, it dings and the turns red and orange. Then the door explodes and all the slices barrage out at the enemy. One half of them dealing 1, the other 2 damage. Not all go to the net, therefore not all hit. If they are hit by the 30th, they are knocked out for the duration of the rest of the power. Then Italy rushes forward with his butchers knife, and if he hits, he hits twice, each dealing 2 damage. Then he scoops the enemy up with a spatula, and cuts them up into 10 peices in the air, each cut dealing 1 damage. Then he smacks them into the oven dealing 5 damage. It closes and burns them for 2 seconds, every 5 millisecond dealing 1 damage. Then they are blasted out the side of the arena dealing 2 damage for 3 seconds. Power #2 ( ground power ) Italy will turn normal human size. A pizza bike appears behind him, loaded with pizza boxes. He jumps on it and drives forward. If it hits, it deals 10 damage. Then it explodes and he leaps to the center of the arena. He then gets one pizza box and dissapears in a poof of red smoke. Then he appears above his own net surfing on a pizza box on sauce wave. If hit by this, it deals 10 damage, and Italy drops down to the ground in front of the enemy, he slams a pot down on his head and starts a fire under it. Then he rushes around, adding ingredients. After 5 seconds of ingredient adding the heat is on, the water and the enemy start turning red and it does this for 4 seconds. every two millisecond dealing 1 damage. Then it explodes and launches the enemy out of the arena through the roof for 4 seconds dealing 5 damage. Power #3 ( counter attack ) Italy will turn normal human size. An oven will appear beside him. He will rush forward and if he hits, he will hit the enemy twice each dealing 2 damage, then he hits them into the air dealing 4 damage and pulls out a table. He will place them on the table and use a rolling pin to roll them for 3 seconds until they are flat, every 2 milliseconds. dealing 1 damage. He will then spread the tomato sauce dealing 5 damage, then add the pepperoni and other stuff dealing 1 damage 10 times for every thing added. Then he will hit them up dealing 2 damage, and hit them back into the oven dealing 2 damage. They land in it dealing 2 damage and the door closes. Then it cooks for 2 seconds each 5 millisecond dealing 1 damage and dings. Then another chef comes up behind the oven and takes the enemy out and puts him on a platter and carry him off for 4 seconds. When he reappears, he appears in his net. UNLOCK REQUIREMENTS - You must complete fight mode without using dash, kick. or counter attack. HAT - He wears a necklace, that gives him +4 power. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas